


隔墙有耳

by carmenG



Category: Taynew
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26320771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenG/pseuds/carmenG
Summary: 架空的taynew。
Relationships: New Thitipoom Techaapaikhun/Tay Tawan Vihokratana
Kudos: 6





	隔墙有耳

阿塔从记事起，就一直住在这个村子里。他和很多同龄的孩子一样，虽然偶尔也想想外面的世界，但大部分时间还是安心地过着自己的小生活。  
那年村子里来了几个外人，都是大学生，据说有一两个还是研究生，包括阿塔喜欢的郑明心老师。  
听家里亲戚串门时聊闲天，说那些学生是来支教的，可能假期结束就要回他们的大城市。  
郑老师有一次来家访，顺道拜访阿塔当村长的爷爷。陪阿塔的妹妹搭了会儿积木，结果这个小女生也喜欢上郑老师，三天两头问他哥，你们班的郑老师什么时候再来啊？  
郑老师教语文课和数学课，阿塔数学很好，语文就差一些。他很努力地学，但那些语句就是不愿意停留在他的脑海里。  
有一堂课学习描述人的长相，阿塔看着课本上的一堆形容词，磕磕巴巴地起身造句：郑老师是漂亮的人。  
郑老师笑得温柔，感谢后又纠正：漂亮用来形容女孩子比较合适，形容男孩子用帅气，可爱也是流行的用法。  
阿塔能明白这些词的区别，但坐下之后，脑海里冒出个念头：还是漂亮更贴切。  
很多大人说阿塔从小就是个好看的小男孩，继承了妈妈的样貌。阿塔对样貌这件事没那么在意，长得好看不一定会打架，也不一定能考好成绩，顶多是走过路过别人多看几眼，还未见得能说几句好话。  
可他觉得郑老师是真好看。在那几个大学生里最好看。郑老师很白，和村子里的人不一样。阿塔一度觉得只有这么白的人才能算得上好看，但郑老师说不能因为一个人不够白就说他不好看，也不能因为一个人足够白就说他很好看。  
阿塔见过郑老师在脸上抹那种让人变白的东西。郑老师被他逗得笑弯了眼睛，说这个是防晒霜，不会让人变白，只会减慢变黑的速度。阿塔没听懂。他发现郑老师笑起来比平时更好看。

跟郑老师接触更多是初二假期结束的时候。就像亲戚们说的那样，大学生们离开村子回大城市去了，但郑老师留了下来，还搬到阿塔家住。阿塔自然是很开心的，他妹妹也很开心。  
他看到郑老师写信、寄信，好奇信的内容是什么。邮差每个月来两次，每次都有郑老师的信或者邮包。有一次超级夸张，连着三四个不小的包裹，郑老师搬着都有些吃力。拆了包裹，是几袋印着猫咪图案的东西，郑老师说是猫粮。  
他碰巧看到郑老师写回信，信封上的收件人是“神经病”。没想到郑老师会骂人，阿塔吃惊不小。  
郑老师给他解释，村子里的猫有自己的习性，寄猫粮的人肯定是不懂猫也不懂养猫，才会用这种想当然的方式来笼络猫心。  
后来郑老师还是把那三个字划掉，改成了“林阳”。这就像个正常名字了。阿塔不知道林阳是谁，但他觉得这个人不仅不懂猫，可能也不大懂郑老师。  
郑老师的房间就在他的隔壁。他时常能听到郑老师的声音，刷牙，备课，看书的时候被逗笑，林林总总。夜深人静的时候，好像还能听到郑老师轻轻的呼噜声。

郑老师在村子里住到快半年的时候，另一波来支教的大学生来了，其中有那个叫林阳的人。  
阿塔爷爷安排这些学生住进不同的人家。阿塔一边写作业一边侧耳旁听，发现林阳没有被安排地方住。他借着喝水的机会小声提醒爷爷，爷爷摸了摸他的头：林老师和郑老师认识，他们说可以挤一挤住我们家。  
仔细打量这个林阳，也是挺平平无奇的家伙。他不像郑老师那么白，阿塔偷偷比了比，觉得自己和林老师肤色差不多。  
听林老师说话，语速比郑老师还快。可气的是郑老师和他说了几句话，语速也提了起来，和讲课时的和风细雨判若两人。  
林老师和郑老师聊的第一个话题是什么时候回去。阿塔立刻开始反感林老师，这个想把郑老师拐走的家伙。  
好像郑老师也没那么喜欢林老师。眼看着两个人要吵起来，阿塔自然而然地和郑老师同仇敌忾。最后是阿塔爷爷来调和，说晚上有欢迎宴会，希望大家都能和和气气地参加。  
几乎全村的老少都出现在宴会上，一起热闹。阿塔忙前忙后，抽空还要盯着林老师，怕他把郑老师拐跑。  
林老师不明所以，只当是这个小朋友很喜欢待在自己身边，还笑着给他讲笑话，说如果阿塔姓潘会很有趣，因为他和郑老师有个朋友叫阿塔潘。阿塔不知道这个笑话有哪里好笑，林老师为什么笑得像个傻子？他疑惑地看着郑老师，郑老师倒是在笑，肯定是为了给林老师面子。  
阿塔注意到林老师在桌子下面拉郑老师的手。郑老师的手那么白，在林老师的追逐下闪躲了半天，最后像是懒得再搭理他，索性就让他牵了。桌子上两个人照样夹菜吃菜，阿塔这才发现林老师竟然是左手用筷子。  
他还发现林老师在使坏，故意用一片烤鸡肉蘸了些鱼酱，作势要喂进郑老师嘴里。阿塔记得郑老师从来不吃鱼酱，正犹豫要不要出言告发，鸡肉都到了郑老师嘴边，林老师又收回筷子，塞到自己嘴里。郑老师瞪了他一眼，说林老师幼稚，林老师也不辩解，又笑得像个傻子。  
好嗓子的村民不在少数，大家喝高兴了，引吭高歌。郑老师冲林老师使眼色，林老师使劲地摇头，两人一番互动，最终林老师还是拗不过执着的郑老师，摸着后脑勺站起来，打着磕巴说自己也献个丑。  
阿塔听他唱到高音，觉得林老师这个人有点假。明明唱歌就很好听，还说自己是献丑，大大的挣脸才对。郑老师在一边跟着大家打拍子，兴奋之情溢于言表。  
阿塔突然感到自己和郑老师的距离拉远了。不只是他，林老师唱歌的那一两分钟，郑老师的注意力全在歌手身上，就像语文课本上描述得一样，他们形成了自己的小世界，和所有人都拉开了距离。

回家之后阿塔还是有些闷闷不乐。他嫉妒林老师，和郑老师是那么好的朋友，好到可以挤一挤睡一起，就像亲兄弟。  
入睡前的时光更是难熬。本就思绪万千，偏偏隔壁就睡着让他心生烦闷的那个家伙。  
林老师和郑老师一直在说话。他们怎么有那么多话？写信不够说吗？  
对话的内容也是天南海北。林老师又说起让郑老师回去，郑老师倒是没有像白天那样生气，只是说让林老师不要管他。  
林老师问起猫粮效果如何，郑老师说他在这件事上也是多管闲事，又说寄过来总不能浪费，就间断投喂，尽量保持猫咪的原有饮食结构。  
林老师说郑老师霸道，家猫不让管，野猫也不让管。郑老师像是不高兴了：谁要做你林家的猫。  
阿塔心想，就是的，谁做谁倒霉。  
隔壁安静了小半分钟。突然听到郑老师的声音，像是被枕头捂住了脸，呜呜的发声。阿塔的脑海中立刻浮现出一些恐怖的画面，林老师怕是要图谋不轨！他掀了被子，转身就想穿鞋下床。但听着郑老师又说了话：别弄了，在人家家里呢。  
林老师说：我倒是也想在家做，可你又不回家。又换了种坏人的语气问，难道你是想去林子里……  
有巴掌拍到肉的声音。然后是一阵扭打的声音，还挺激烈。  
阿塔静静地坐在床沿，纠结要不要继续偷听。他模模糊糊地觉得再听下去不是什么好事，可身体里又有那么一种冲动，似乎就等着今晚萌芽。  
进退两难之际，他听出来逐渐加重的喘息声里有郑老师的声音。郑老师带过他们一节体育课，做了几十个俯卧撑之后，也是这样气喘吁吁的。  
那另一个喘气的人肯定是林老师了。他们打不过彼此，就开始比赛做俯卧撑吗？阿塔被大人的世界震惊了。  
感觉林老师做的很拼，阿塔家的床板都发出了吱扭吱扭的叫声。郑老师劝林老师：你轻点。  
从床板的反应来看，林老师并没有听进去，而且两个人喘得更厉害了。郑老师又劝林老师：床要散架了！  
林老师的声音有些低沉：那去地板上做？  
听到自己家地板发出的吱扭吱扭声，阿塔觉得不大好意思。那房间毕竟不是用来做运动的，地板也没多硬实。  
林老师大概是又被郑老师制止了动作，口气有些不满意了：那只能站着来了。  
站着怎么做俯卧撑？阿塔花了些时间想象。可能就是手撑着墙？真是难为这两个比赛体能的大人了。  
阿塔又听了一会儿，发现郑老师好像要先败下阵来，他发出的呻吟声明显更多，而且越来越多，气都要喘不过来。而这两个家伙还说到了镜子，那房间里应该有个不大的镜子，做俯卧撑要镜子干什么呢？可能是为了看姿势是不是标准吧。  
阿塔听着隔壁两个人先后爆发出一阵低吼，然后消停了下来。可也就持续了几秒钟，林老师又开始贫嘴：好久没做，你好紧啊。然后是巴掌拍到肉的声音。  
阿塔攥了攥自己的拳头，想想当时帮学校搬书，确实肩膀又酸又紧了好几天。  
郑老师的声音有气无力的：你大爷，让你轻一点，我腰疼死了。  
林老师回嘴：那是你做得少，我这回打算住两周，帮你好好练练。  
阿塔想，天哪，林老师是体育老师吗？还要天天帮郑老师练俯卧撑？可是郑老师的胳膊已经很壮了啊。  
林老师体力很好的样子，这就开始问郑老师要不要再来一次。郑老师说不要，可阿塔都能猜到，林老师肯定会逼着郑老师继续练。  
郑老师用很嫌弃的语气说，林阳你嘴巴有鱼酱的味道。  
林老师哈了两口气，反驳说没有，然后又用坏人的语气说，那你刚才吃得那么投入？  
阿塔回忆了半天，没记得郑老师在晚宴上吃过鱼酱。突然他的房门被推开，妹妹幼稚而尖利的嗓音响起来：哥，你看到我那根粉色的铅笔了吗？把阿塔吓了一跳。  
他还没来得及反应和思考，妹妹突然又叫起来，下午在郑老师房间做作业，一定是落在那里了，然后就撒丫子往隔壁跑。  
阿塔听到隔壁一阵手忙脚乱。他赶紧跟过去，见妹妹可怜兮兮地抓着门把手，怎么也拧不开，还不放弃地高声叫郑老师来开门。  
郑老师好像就站在门后面，声音有些尴尬，叫她稍等。再叫下去怕是全家都要叫醒了，阿塔安抚着妹妹，耐心地等着郑老师开门。  
门开了之后，郑老师已经握着那根粉色铅笔，笑着递给阿塔妹妹。他的脸颊红扑扑的，比平时还好看。阿塔和妹妹都有点看呆了。  
林老师清了清嗓子。阿塔这才注意到，林老师坐在床上，腰和下半身盖着被子，露出的上半身穿着……郑老师的衣服。而门口的郑老师穿着一件不太熟悉的衣服，好像是林老师白天穿的那件。仔细一看，郑老师的睡裤也没见过。  
郑老师抚了抚门框，跟两个小孩子道晚安。  
阿塔回到房间，发现很难再听清郑老师和林老师说话的声音。他怀疑两个老师是蒙着被子说话。  
那他们会不会接着做俯卧撑呢？少年的困意袭来，睡了过去。

两周之后，林老师拉着一箱子没发完的猫粮回大城市了。郑老师去送他，阿塔跟着一起去。  
两个老师在村口拥抱，有些不舍的样子。阿塔踢着地上的石头，心里怪开心的。郑老师果然没有走，还是留下来继续教书。  
林老师拍了拍郑老师的肩膀，然后对阿塔做鬼脸。阿塔没绷住，被逗乐了。两周时间，他也有些喜欢林老师了。虽说比郑老师还年长几岁，可幼稚起来比阿塔还不如。  
而且也是这几天才听说，郑老师和林老师其实是一伙的，都在帮他们这个村子增加和外界的联系。比如村里的电话线和网线就快要通了，这样以后郑老师就可以和林老师打电话而不是写信了。  
林老师说写信也挺好，很浪漫。郑老师让他继续写信，至于自己回不回就要看心情了。  
林老师又说电话也要打，下次给郑老师寄个手提电话来，这样随时随地都能联系上。接着又嘱咐郑老师，说他们打那种电话的时候，还是不要在阿塔家里了，隔音效果不好，可以去林子里。  
郑老师脸一红，抬手拍了林老师一巴掌。阿塔惊奇地发现，这和那天晚上几次听到的巴掌声很像。  
可能大城市的人就是这样表达友情的吧，奇奇怪怪的。阿塔撇了撇嘴。


End file.
